


El efecto Watson

by missbunny



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbunny/pseuds/missbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘¿Por qué cree, mi querido amigo, que me está pasando esto?’</p><p> </p><p>Le preguntaría a Watson, y puedo asegurar con precisa confidencia que él me miraría con esos ojos inspectores, tan así que temo algún día despertar con un vulgar bigote entre mi nariz y labio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El efecto Watson

**El efecto Watson.**

 

 

 

 

Bueno, estoy casi seguro al afirmar que no estoy loco, pero lo que realmente no puedo explicar con certeza es por qué estos sentimientos perduran en mi pecho. Han estado ahí por tanto tiempo que hasta resulta verdaderamente molestoso ignorarlos.  Lo considero un grave infortunio.  A tal punto de que a duras penas puedo cerrar los ojos sin sentir que algo me está quemando.

 

‘¿Por qué cree, mi querido amigo, que me está pasando esto?’

 

Le preguntaría a Watson, y puedo asegurar con precisa confidencia que él me miraría con esos ojos inspectores, tan así que temo algún día despertar con un vulgar bigote entre mi nariz y labio.

 

‘No lo sé Holmes. ¿Por qué cree que le está sucediendo lo que le sucede?’

 

Me contestaría con una amplia sonrisa regocijando en su rostro. Realmente no entiendo por qué pero lo que más me preocupa es que el doctor pronuncie tal pregunta. Lamentablemente no puedo mentirle, y quizás es por ello que me aterra no poder evitar que mi boca vacíe el contenido de mi cabeza antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

 

‘No me gusta sentirme solo.’

 

Y ahí está. Seguramente él se reiría de mí, ¡ah, puedo escuchar su burda risa! Tan burlona y satírica, queriendo hacerme sentir minúsculo. Pero Watson, mi querido amigo Watson, creo que no hay nadie en este mundo que me haga ser tan irracional que usted. Eso realmente me apena… ¡Oh, por Júpiter, en realidad _sí_ estoy loco!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de mis más viejos relatos. Cortito. Espero que hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
